Flash memory devices are gaining wide popularity and are used in many products such as MP3 players, USB storage keys, digital still cameras, even flash hard drives. These applications demand higher capacity, and higher performance while the marketplaces require ever lower and lower cost. The increase in flash capacity is limited by process technology, die size and production cost. Novel solutions are required to increase capacity, performance, and flexibility of flash while still resulting in cost effective implementations.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.